militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1985 Moscow Victory Day Parade
The Moscow Victory Day Parade of 1985 ( ) was held on 9 May 1985 on the Red Square in Moscow to commemorate the 40th anniversary of the Victory in Europe. The parade marked the Soviet Union's victory in the Great Patriotic War. It was the first V-Day parade held since 1965, and the third of fourth Victory Day parade held during the Soviet Union's existence. Prior to 1965 Victory Day was not a major holiday and parades were not held, with the exception of the 1945 Victory Day Parade. The Victory Parade of 1985 was the third made after 1945 Victory Day Parade. After this parade next would be held 1990. The parade was observed by Soviet leaders from the Lenin Mausoleum. Major political figures attending were General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev, and Minister of Defense Marshal Sergei Sokolov among others. The parade was commanded by the Moscow Military District Commander General of the Army Pyotr Lushev, and was his last major national parade in this capacity. During this parade veterans marched in Red Square for the first time, the next time being in 1990. Full order of the marchpast Following the limousine carrying General of the Army Lushev, the parade marched past Red Square in the following order: Military bands * Massed Military Bands of the Moscow Military District Ground column * Corps of Drums of the Moscow Military Music College * Victory Banner Color Guard * Front Standards * Color guard battalion of regimental and division colors of the Soviet Army * Veterans regiment ** Heroes of the Soviet Union ** Recipients of the Order of Glory ** Veteran participants of the Moscow Victory Parade of 1945 ** Veterans of the Polish People's Army (Polish 1st Infantry Division) ** Veterans of the Czechoslovak People's Army (Czechoslovak 1st Corps) ** Partisans ** Civil awardees of the Order of Labour Glory * Historical regiment * M. V. Frunze Military Academy * V. I. Lenin Military Political Academy * Military Artillery Academy Felix Dzerzhinsky * Military Armored Forces Academy Marshal Rodion Malinovsky * Military Engineering Academy * Military Academy of Chemical Defense and Control * Yuri Gagarin Air Force Academy * Prof. Nikolai Zhukovsky Air Force Engineering Academy * M. V. Frunze Naval College * 98th Airborne Division * Moscow Border Guards Institute of the Border Defence Forces of the KGB "Moscow City Council" * 366th Guards Marine Brigade of the Baltic Fleet * OMSDON Ind. Motorized Division of the Internal Troops of the Ministry of Internal Affairs of the USSR "Felix Dzerzhinsky" * Suvorov Military School * Nakhimov Naval School * Moscow Military High Command Training School "Supreme Soviet of the Russian SFSR" Mobile Column * Historical segment ** GAZ-67B ** T-34 ** SU-100 ** SU-76 ** 53-K ** ML-20 ** M-30 ** B-4 ** A-19 ** Katyusha rocket launchers (BM-13Ns) ** 61-K ** 52-K * 2nd Guards Tamanskaya Motorized Rifle Division ** BRDM-2 ** BTR-70 ** BMP-2 * 98th Airborne Division ** BMD-1 * 4th Guards Kantermirovsky Tank Division ** T-72 * Rocket Forces and Field Artillery ** BM-21 Grad ** 2S1 Gvozdika ** 2S3 Akatsiya ** 2K12 Kub References External links * The movie footage of the parade Category:Moscow Victory Day Parades Category:1985 in the Soviet Union Category:1985 in military history Category:May 1985 events